This invention relates to textile related processes in general, and more particularly to an improved guide for textile yarns, threads and other types of filamentary material.
In various textile processes such as weaving, knitting, dying, etc., there is often a need to guide a yarn or thread from one place to another. For example, guides are used extensively in guiding yarn or thread from spools to the machine that does the weaving or knitting. Typically, such guides constitute a shaft having on the end thereof what is known as a pigtail. The pigtail is often circular, but in some cases it takes another shape such as an oval shape. Typically, such guides have constituted a structure in the nature of an eye bolt. For mounting purposes the bolt sometimes was mounted to an angle bracket with appropriate holes drilled therethrough and nuts placed on the shaft of the guide on both sides of the bracket to hold it in place. Another type of mounting comprised screwing the threaded end of the bolt into a metal block which contained a bore the size of a shaft on which mounting was to take place with a set screw hole provided in the block and a screw placed therein whwereby the block could be slid onto a rod, put in place and the set screw then tightened down. Adjustment, requires loosening the set screw and then moving the metal block with the guide thereon. In the previously mentioned type of installation where the guides are inserted through holes drilled in an angle bracket, adjustment can only be made by drilling new holes and physically moving the guide.
Thus, the guides presently in use are relatively expensive, requiring a threaded shaft at the very least, along with means for mounting the threaded portion and such devices are not easy to adjust. The type of device presently in use, which is adaptable for placement on the rod, is even more costly since a metal block must be formed containing a bore and containing two tapped holes, one for a set screw and one into which the threaded shaft of the guide must be screwed.
Thus, the need for a simpler guide for use with yarn, thread and other filamentary material which is less expensive to manufacture and easier to adjust, becomes evident.